The Story of Dash and Gavin
by SONEWAY
Summary: This is the story of to inseperable friends that may be more inseperable than Sonic and Tails their names? Dash and Gavin and this is there story. Has Sonic and co. later on in the story


**The Story of Dash and Gavin**

**Part 1: how it began**

**(If you see numbers in prentices like (24) or so that means the characters age at the time) **

The story begins with a little boy named Dash about 6 years old

**(Incase if you can't tell Dash is based off of me although I do have more friends than just one) **He was a happy boy he had three siblings his big brother Sid (15) and his twin sister Rose(6) and a another brother on the way

**(His older brother always had his hair spiked up also he always wore a striped shirt, his hair on his muzzle and head and the tip of his tails was grey and his main fur was silver he had light blue eyes and has black shoes with spikes making a vertical line along the top of his shoes. Dash's sister Rose looked almost identical to him except for her fur color and pig tails which were held her hair separate from her other hair by strawberry hair pins. She wore a little skirt a dark pink one. And she wore a red shirt with a picture of a flower on it her hair on her head was yellow and so was her chest fur and the tip of her Tail and her main color was purple and wore the same shoes as her brother Dash and the same eyes)**

His Mom (32) and Dad (36) were named Sarah and Ray

**(Sarah wore a purple dress and she had long blonde hair like her daughter bet she let it rest on her shoulders. She always wore her purple dress that reminded her of her husband's eyes she had light blue eyes like her son, and she always wore black high heels. Her body was mainly orange and she had a yellow tip at the end of her tail. Ray her husband had a red button up shirt which always had two buttons unbuttoned at the top he also wore a white shirt underneath the red button up and his fur color was silver and had a small fur patch on his chest that was white and his hair was always brushed to the side the color was black. His eyes were a deep purple which his wife adored. His Tail was mainly silver but at the tip was black he always wore black dress shoes)**

They were a happy family and felt that their lives were perfect and couldn't ask for a better one

But Gavin's (7) life was a living hell his parents had constantly tried for a new kid but after seven tries and all of the kids dying within a week after birth they gave up and decided just to move on. Gavin's parents' names were Gary(37) and Trish(34) **(Gary had a tuxedo on all the time because he was the manager of a big business and his fur color was mainly navy blue and he had a black main and the tip of his tail was black as well.** **His eyes were navy blue like most of his body. He loved his son but sadly was always very distant due to his business. He had like Ray worn black dress shoes. His wife Trish wore a white dress like a wedding dress and white shoes to match. She had a pink body and red eyes. She also loved her son but wanted another so Gavin would have friend to play with)**

Looking at Gavin and Dash back then you would think there personalities would be different from there's now. But they flipped because of one man Dr. Ivo Robotnik the sinister devil took all of Dash's family and Gary's to. Turning them into his minions. In fact his invasion occurred on the same day that his baby brother was born, his brother was named Kyle

**(Kyle had Giant red eyes and his fur color was black he was the cutest thing you probably could imagine or at least that is how it was for Dash)**

But in the result Dash became more secluded and nervous for the fear of losing the person or people he cared for. And because of this he was made fun of they thought he was stupid and weird and that he was a loser. But in Gavin's case he lost his parents that barely were around him when they could. Even though he missed them he still didn't fear like Dash does and grew the ability to make friends very easily.

But they meet one Day when Dash was running from a group Robotniks robots and tripped Gavin was luckily nearby and noticed. Gavin jumped and pounced a bot to the ground grabbing their attention. Gavin grabbed Dash's hand and ran into an alley. The robots would have found them if it wasn't for the blue blur who at the time was just a myth to both boys. Gavin looked at Dash who was tearing.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Gavin asked staring at Dash

Dash didn't respond but just stared at a wall.

"Where's your parent? You're Family?" Gavin questioned

Dash still didn't respond but at least now he was staring at Gavin

"Let me guess those bots took your parents?" Gavin questioned

Dash just tilted his head and quivered.

Gavin looked at dash his jacket was covered in dirt and he had a picture in his pocket

Gavin quickly grabbed the picture and examined the photo

Dash tried to pull it away but Gavin refused by lifting the page higher than Dash could reach

Gavin saw Dash's family and felt bad for the boy

"Hey what's your name?" Gavin asked Dash

Dash didn't respond. Gavin looked back at the picture. The sun light upon the photo and reviled scribbles on the back Gavin turned it over and read the wording

"So your names Dash?" Gavin questioned

Dash shook his head up and down but with a questioning look upon his face

"It says this belongs to Dash" Gavin said while giving Dash the photo back

Dash shoved the photo into his jacket pocket

"Hey Dash I haven't told you my name" Gavin told

Dash stood there anticipating the name of the boy

"My name is Christian but please call me Gavin" Gavin said

Dash stared at Gavin

"Hey do you want to join my team 'Mobius Freedom' we want to save all of our family's from that fat jerk" Gavin questioned "Well do ya?"

Dash shook his head yes

"Okay follow me" Gavin told

To be continued…

**I made my own character his name is Dash Condor he is a Dingo (a type of animal related to the dog) he is 14 years old and has orange fur with his muzzle being a light blue and his chest has a patch of blue fur the same color as the muzzle his head for is a bed head style and matches his chest fur and he always wears a dark blue hoodie jacket his eyes are a dark shade of red like his sisters he always wears his red shoes just a complete red. He is very shy and is very intelligent he has only one friend and his name is Gavin.**

**My other character his full name is Christian Weathers his is 15. But everyone calls him Gavin because he believes it suits him better. He is a Lion his mane is a dark red and the rest of his body is a Dark green except for the fuzz on the tip of his tail which matches his mane. He wears a jacket that is kinda torn on his elbows and he has black shoes that have a little strap on top of them. Christian/Gavin is a brave and humorous person and he loves to be around his best friend.**

**But…They will not! Enter my other stories for no reason. They are not the coolest and are not the sudden awesome guys and they have no super amazing cool unoriginal talent. It really makes me mad at how people make their own characters the sudden best or better than the other original Sega characters. Unlike most people my character will not make friends with Sonic and co. right away but will have to work for it if you guys get comfortable enough with them to enter my other stories then they may but nothing is being guaranteed.**

**Also my other stories will be updated very soon so please enjoy.**


End file.
